Travel mugs generally employ thermal insulation properties for transporting hot or cold liquids. Like a vacuum flask, a travel mug is usually well-insulated and completely enclosed to prevent spillage or leaking, but will generally have an opening in the cover through which the contents can be consumed during transportation without spillage. Usually stainless steel will be used for the inner wall while outer wall can be stainless steel, plastic, or even embedded with other materials.
Mugs designed for usage when driving are often called auto mugs or commuter mugs, as they enable users to enjoy a beverage while driving. Travel mugs have a spill-proof lid with a sipping opening and in many cases, a narrower base, so that they will fit into the cup-holders that are built into many vehicles. Travel mugs may be designed to be used without obstructing a driver's view of the road when he or she is drinking, and able to fit, stably, into a wide range of mug or cup holders. Generally, most cups and/or mugs serve the specific purpose for providing a vessel to contain a beverage, as consumers often enjoy novelty devices which may include sights and sounds. Therefore, a suitable solution is desired.
Various attempts have been made to solve problems found in drinking cup art. Among these are found in: U.S. Pat. No. 4,765,465 to Yamada; U.S. Pat. No. 5,119,279 to Makowsky; and U.S. Pat. No. 5,211,699 to Tipton. These prior art references are representative of drinking cups.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the invention as claimed. Thus, a need exists for a reliable drinking cup system, and to avoid the above-mentioned problems.